Hogwarts Champion
by Kosima82
Summary: What would happen if the gang were wizards at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament... (Supergirl/Hogwarts crossover) [rated M for potential future content]
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi again! Don't worry I'm still working on my other supergirl fic ;) But I got this idea in my head of Kara being the hogwarts champion and it all kind of ran away from me! At the moment this is just a one shot, but I do have more notes around expanding it, just depends on how much time I can spare at the moment. Anyway, enjoy! x

* * *

"And the champion for Hogwarts is…" Dumbledore drew a deep breath, "KARA DANVERS!"

An enormous cheer erupted from the yellow and black table as proud Hufflepuffs jumped to their feet and screamed their approval of their star quidditch player, chanting "Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff!"

Polite clapping sounded from the other tables around the room, hiding the disappointment of the other wannabe champions of the British school. The exception was a green clad Slytherin girl who started whooping and hollering from her seat amidst the emerald and silver colours, ignoring the indifferent looks from her fellow housemates.

"I didn't know your sister had entered?" Lena spoke over the cheering as she reached for her morning pumpkin juice around the exuberant Alex Danvers sitting next to her.

"Yea we entered at the same time late last night. If it couldn't be me, I'm glad it's her. Danvers sisters represent!" Alex shouted the last part and pumped her fist into the air, smiling as her eyes met those of her sister currently being hoisted into the air by a number of burly Hufflepuffs.

"What's that?" Lena's sharp eyes noticed the anomaly before Alex and the majority of the other students, too distracted by the announcement of the Hogwart's champion to see the strange goings on at the teacher's top table.

"Hmm?" A distracted Alex answered.

"The goblet is only supposed to announce the champions isn't it?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well Dumbledore's announced them all now… Fleur, Victor and Kara…"

"So…" Alex had no idea what Lena was trying to get at, and was busy claiming the last pancake from the stack in front of her.

"So… Why did it just spit out another piece of parchment..?"

Alex turned her gaze to the front, and Dumbledore, who was looking oddly confused at a fourth piece of paper in his hands.

"Can I please have everyone's attention!" His magically enhanced voice rose over the clamour and celebration until all the noise eventually died out.

"Harry Potter… Harry Potter? Harry Potter!"

Silence swept over the great hall as Harry Potter stood up and made his way over to Dumbledore. He silently took the scorched parchment from the headmaster's hand and walked towards the door Albus had indicated. As soon as it swung shut the hall began to buzz.

"He must have cheated… He's not even 17 yet!" Alex exclaimed to Lena.

"I don't see how… The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a 4th year…" Lena contemplated, her brows frowning quizzically.

"What are you saying? Boy wonder was set up?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Lena shrugged "He has a history of clashing with dark wizards… Maybe it was one of those who followed my brother before he was imprisoned?" She spoke the last part quietly, still ashamed of being associated with the Luthor name, even though there were those among her house who were proud of the fact that they were at school with someone of such illustrious dark heritage.

Lena leaned forwards to grab a slice of toast and as she did so spotted Kara making her way towards the same door behind the teacher's table. The newly appointed champion turned round to pump her fist in the air once more towards her fellow Hufflepuffs, she then turned towards the Slytherin table and waved. Lena looked around quickly but Alex wasn't paying attention, was Kara waving at her? She smiled shyly and waved back, her stomach flipped strangely when Kara beamed at her.

One week after the announcement, Lena was walking through the corridors of the school, books on rare spells and ancient runes stacked high in her arms as the 7th yr made her way back to the Slytherin dorm for an intense study session with Alex. As she turned a corner, a blonde blur crashed straight into her. Books and parchment went flying and Lena herself nearly hit the floor but found herself suddenly wrapped safely in a pair of strong and very toned arms.

"I'm so sorry! I'm late to the wand weighing and I didn't see you, but I shouldn't have been running, and I hit you and knocked all your books! Let me help you with those…" the girl babbled.

"That's OK…" Lena started but as her gaze reached the eyes of the other student she lost her train of thought. All that she could think of was just how close she was to Kara Danvers… She had never really noticed how beautiful the other girl was before… She had just thought of her as Alex's kid sister (even though she was only in the year below)…

"Oh I'm sorry…" Kara suddenly realised she was still holding tight to the Luthor heiress "Let me help you" And swiftly stood her back up, reluctantly removing her hands from around the other woman's waist in order to start picking up the scattered books, "I'm such a klutz!" She blushed as she dropped a book from the top of the now teetering pile in her hands. She grabbed the last couple and held them out to Lena.

"Thank you…" Lena spoke and smiled, taking the book pile, unsure of what else to say around the adorable blonde.

"OK then! Well I have to go… See you around Lena!" And with that Kara sprinted off, attempting to hide her furious blushing, not realising that the Slytherin was blushing twice as hard...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, sorry for being MIA, we recently (well a few months ago now) adopted a puppy! And she can be very distracting! We named her Lena, after the fabulous Lena Luthor character played by Katie McGrath :D

Anyway, I'm trying to write a little more for this Hogwarts/Supergirl crossover (my own take on the Triwizard Tournament) hope you enjoy chapter 2 :)

* * *

Kara was only a few minutes late to the wand weighing, she skidded into the small room with her mind still on the gorgeous Lena Luthor. Because of cause she knew the Slytherin girl's name; she had been best friends with Kara's sister for years, and yet Kara had never worked up the courage to talk to her, always making excuses to be somewhere else. And Lena had actually spoken to her… Kara sighed as she stepped subtly into her place in the line of champions waiting for their wand examinations, thankful that she wasn't the last one to arrive. She glanced at the line of chairs in front of the blackboard, Ludo Bagman occupied one, animatedly talking to the infamous journalist Rita Skeeter, Kara wondered who would take the other four.

"I am Fleur, how ah do you do?" The smooth French accent came from Kara's right, she turned to face the source and found herself staring into the violet eyes of the Beauxbaton's champion.

"I…." Kara was lost for words as the beautiful woman threw back her head and her glittering silver hair caught the light.

"Oui?"

"Kara… My name… Kara… Is… Yep that's me!" Kara babbled out, cringing on the inside at her lack of coherency. To try and save herself any more embarrassment she stuck her hand out for a handshake with the disarming girl, and lost her breath again, as Fleur took it with both hands and smiled, holding on for just slightly too long.

Suddenly the door burst open and a dishevelled Harry Potter burst in, clutching his books under one arm and his wand in the other, Fleur dropped Kara's hand, but not before winking at her. The Hufflepuff's eyes widened but after a few seconds she remembered how to breathe again, relieved that the focus was now off of her and on to boy wonder.

"Ah here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come… Nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment" Ludo Bagman jumped up from his seat, an ecstatic grin on his face as Potter entered.

Kara felt a little sorry for the younger boy, especially when Rita Skeeter popped up from behind and began quizzing him, her acidic green quill scribbling faster than they were speaking as it described her own particular version of the events taking place. She watched as Rita slowly backed potter towards and actually into a broom closet of all things. She sighed as the door clicked closed. Poor thing, anyone who grew up in the wizarding world had heard of Rita Skeeter, and although she had diehard fans who believed every word she wrote, most people knew not to take her words completely literally. However, she was a little intense for anyone who didn't know what was coming.

Kara's attention shifted back to the door as the remaining four judges entered, the three heads of the competing schools: Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxine as well as Mr Crouch. The four were closely followed by the great wand maker, Ollivander himself.

"Well then" announced Dumbledore, "If we are all here?"

"Err… Headmaster?" Kara Piped up "Potter is somewhat engaged… In the broom closet with Ms Skeeter…"

"Of course…" Dumbledore grumbled under his breath as he walked towards the closet. After a minute a very relieved Harry rushed out to join the other champions, followed closely by Skeeter and Dumbledore

"Right, now that we are all finally here" Dumbledore glanced pointedly at Rita Skeeter who smiled sweetly in return. "May I introduce Mr Ollivander? He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament.

Fleur was up first, and Kara watched as her Rosewood and Veela hair wand was assessed by Ollivander. He muttered a few words under his breath and a bunch of daffodils sprouted from the tip. He presented them to the champion with a flourish and pronounced her wand in good order. She smiled in thanks and stepped back.

Kara was next, and she grinned as Ollivander stepped towards her, she still remembered the day she was chosen by her wand in Mr Ollivander's shop, one of the most magical days of any witch or wizard's life; to feel the magic rush like fire through their veins as they discovered the singular carved piece of wood that matched their soul.

Kara passed her wand back to its creator. "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it? said Mr Ollivander. He immediately brightened and closed his eyes, as if reminiscing with an old friend. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine female unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with her horn after I plucked her tail! It's in a fine condition." He flourished it and incanted a spell under his breath, five sparkling smoke rings bloomed out of the wand tip and floated to the ceiling where they dissipated. "Very good, all seems to be in order here." He passed the wand back to Kara with a smile and moved on to Victor Krum.

Krum thrust his wand out, a scowl on his face. Kara didn't think his expression had changed since he had arrived; she wasn't sure if he was unhappy to be part of the tournament or if he had just received too many bludgers to the head. The condition of his wand was approved quickly, along with the Potter boy's.

"Thank you all, everyone's wand has now been weighed. You may all return to your lessons, or perhaps dinner as I believe lessons are about to end." Dumbledore announced to the room.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief, she was famished, and the Beauxbaton girl had started winking at her again… there was something about the French girl that made her feel just a little uncomfortable. So she was grateful to be able to head out of the room and down to the great hall, taking one of the many shortcuts through the castle's passageways.

Meanwhile, Lena and Alex were finishing up their study session in the Slytherin common room. Lena had had a little trouble focussing after her encounter with the youngest Danvers earlier, and so she was currently staring deep into the depths of the lake. That particular view from the common room had always been able to calm and centre her before, but now, everywhere she looked she saw Kara Danvers. Whether it was in a brightly coloured fish darting past the window, or a mystical being too far away to make out clearly.

She jumped as Alex closed her last book with a solid thump.

"Right" she announced, "I have officially read all I need or care to about ancient runes, I don't think we can be any more prepared for Professor Babbling's test tomorrow" She looked up and noticed Lena wasn't paying any attention, her page still open at the Egyptian wizarding era. "Lena?"

"Hmm, what?"

"You look distracted, everything OK?"

"Yes I'm fine, just can't concentrate at the moment" Lena closed her book and looked at the clock, "it must be nearly dinner time, shall we head up?"

"Yep, I want to ask Kara how the wand weighing went!"

Lena suddenly busied herself with straightening up her books and sorting her notes, not wanting her friend to see her flushed at even a mention of the other girl's name.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Hi all, Chapter 3 is up! I've mapped out more of this story so hope to get at least a couple more chapters out before christmas, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

In the great hall, dinner was already underway when Kara rounded the last corner before the entrance. She paused as she recognised the two people ahead of her.

"Alex!" She called out and jogged to catch up.

Alex turned around with a grin, pulling Lena to a stop as well.

"Kara! How was the wand weighing? And what is Viktor Krum actually like in person?" She quizzed, excited to know anything about both the triwizard tournament and one of her favourite quidditch players.

"Wand weighing was fine, Ollivander did it and it was nice to see him again. But Krum… Let's just say he is much more impressive when he is in the air!" Kara giggled "He just seemed a bit grumpy about it all really"

"Aww ok, well they do say to never meet your heroes…"

"Errr, who is Viktor Krum?" Lena piped up, not being as big a fan of the sport as the two Danvers girls.

"What?!" Kara exclaimed, too in shock at Lena's lack of quidditch knowledge that she forgot she was usually a quivering mess inside when talking to the Luthor.

Lena just smiled, finding the younger girl's reaction adorable. Alex quickly jumped in before her sister could start a lengthy biography of the famous player.

"Why don't you give Lena a quidditch lesson over dinner?"

"Huh?" Kara startled; confusion, excitement and worry rushing through her as she heard her sister tell her to go on a date with her crush.

Alex pointed to the open Great Hall doors they had been slowly moving towards.

"Dinner Kara? In the Great Hall? You can come sit with us" and with that Alex guided her best friend and her sister to the long green table. She glared intensely at a second year for five seconds until he remembered that he liked living without being cursed and quickly made space on the bench. They all sat and Kara started her intro to who was, in her opinion, one of the greatest seekers the quidditch world had ever seen.

After dinner, Lena found herself thoroughly informed on not just Krum, but the entire Bulgarian Quidditch team. As the last of the plates were whisked away, down to the kitchens by the Hogwarts house elves, she turned to Kara.

"So do you know what the first trial is Kara?"

"No, apparently we don't find out until next Tuesday, the day of the challenge. But I'm taking no chances; I'm going to spend the next week in the library, studying up on any and all spells and potions that might come in handy. Professor Sprout has freed up my timetable so I can hit the books, and she's given me an all access pass to the restricted section" Kara grinned, access to the most dangerous part of the Hogwarts library was heavily restricted, in order to access a book, one needed a specially written note from a teacher.

"Do you… want some help?" Lena asked

"Sure! That would be great, if you don't mind of course? Everyone knows you two are the smartest witches in the school!"

"Of course Kara!" Alex chipped in "We can use our free periods to help you study, between us I think we can cover most things the tournament might throw at you".

The next morning, Kara was woken up by a familiar snuffling noise coming from beneath her four poster bed in the 6th year Hufflepuff dorm.

"Arty?" She called out sleepily "It's too early to be awake…" She rolled over and closed her eyes, fully intending to go back to sleep, when a small wet nose was thrust into her ear and something small thudded onto her chest.

"Oomph!" Kara spluttered as the air was driven out of her lungs "Ok I'm up, I'm up!"

She sat up, causing the small furry lump to slide down the covers and into her lap; she stretched and smiled as the Niffler rubbed his head affectionately against her. She leant over to her bedside draw and rummaged until she found some of the small carrots she kept for her furry friend.

"Here you go Arty" Artemis made short work of the snack, nuzzled Kara once more, and then dove back under the bed to the hoard of shiny things he kept there.

Kara had a quick scan underneath the bed, Nifflers were notorious for collecting shiny objects, and she often found herself returning the occasional item that Artemis had stolen off a fellow student. She grabbed a familiar pin badge but then spotted a silver chain among the pile, she tugged until it came free, triggering an indignant squawk from the Niffler.

She pooled the necklace into her palm, it looked expensive, and a jade stone pendant hung off it in an intricate sliver setting. She turned it over and almost dropped it as she saw the cursive 'L' in the centre of the Luthor house crest.

"Shit… Arty!" She moaned.

Upon hearing his name, the Niffler popped his head out of his glittery nest and made a non-committal squeak, before diving back in when he saw what Kara was holding.

Kara knew who the necklace belonged to, or at least to which family...

15 minutes later and Kara was ready to face the day (or at least breakfast), she left her Niffler examining his new finds, and pocked the necklace and badge.

As she entered the common room, a few people cheered, excited for Hufflepuff to have a triwizard champion. She spotted one of her closest friends sitting by one of the low common room windows, his head buried in a book.

"Hey Schott!" She called out. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was Kara, she grabbed the pin from her pocket and threw it at him, at the same time yelling "Catch!"

He panicked slightly, the way he always did when something vaguely athletic came his way, dropped the book and held his hands out in a vain attempt to catch the item. He closed his eyes by instinct as it came closer, only to open them after a few seconds when nothing happened.

"Here you go" A friendly hand was open in front of him, holding the prefect's badge face up. "This happens every day Winn, you think you would have learned not to close your eyes by now!" James, current Hufflepuff quidditch captain, laughed.

"I'll get it one day" Winn brushed off, "Thanks Kara!" He shouted back across the room, waving as the girl left the common room, on her way to explain why she was in possession of a valuable family heirloom, but maybe after some breakfast...


End file.
